1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed, generally, to leisure products, including furniture. The invention relates, more specifically, to outdoor or patio leisure products and furniture commonly used for lying in the sun to obtain a sun tan.
2. Background
Many people are desirous of obtaining a suntan as an aspect of overall appearance of health or beauty. These people usually "sit-out" in the sun on a lounge chair, a beach towel or the like.
Most chairs or towels used for sun tanning are placed adjacent a swimming pool or spa or on the beach. Thus, if the user becomes uncomfortably warm lying in the sun, he or she can enter the pool or spa to cool off. A disadvantage of such approach, however, is that sun tanning creams or lotions are removed by the pool or spa water. This not only requires the re-application of such creams or oils, but also tends to contaminate the water, especially the pool or spa. Such creams or oils tend to be immiscible substances which in pool water tend not only to swell the waterline containment surfaces, such as tile, but also clog pool filters and create other undesirable effects.
One solution to this problem is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,625,434 E. R. Kitover where a lounge chair is affixed with a plurality of nozzles which are attached to a garden hose. This approach has several disadvantages. If such chair is used at a hotel or spa, it can be readily envisioned that a number of garden hoses will create a safety hazard. Furthermore, in many tanning operations, for example at the beach a garden hose is not convenient. Still further, a garden hose contains tap water which does not have any oils or emollients and may, in fact, comprise "hard" water. Yet further, a garden hose is connected to a source of relatively high pressure water and any tubing and nozzles must be designed with sufficient strength to withstand this relatively high water pressure.